The college party
by alliekitten
Summary: When the Chipmunks and Chipettes get invited to a college sorority party will things get out of control?
1. Chapter 1

When the Chipmunks and Chipettes attend a wild college sorority party will it lead them into big trouble . (I do not own the rights to any character's )

Brittany sighed as she left the school yard ,followed by her two sisters and their best friends ,neighbors, and boyfriends the Chipmunks .High School to her was so boring .The same classes with the same old boring homework .She dreamed of the day when high school would end and she could move onto college .Their boyfriends father was waiting to pick up the group of Chipmunks as they left the school. The only thing to be thankful for was it was Friday. Although Dave wasn't their parent, he lived right next door and kept an eye on the girls since they had no parents of their own .Brittany and her sister loved Dave a lot and the girls had sort expected him as like a guardian since he was the only father figure they had known throughout their life .He smiled at the group with his normal cheerfulness .Brittany sometimes wondered how he could be so happy all the time when he was trying to watch out for six Chipmunks especially Alvin who was a handful .

"Hi kids ,how was School?",Dave smiles, opening the car door for the group as they piled in she wanted to tell him how boring school was but she bite her tongue and only listened to the group of her more cheerful sisters and boyfriends who seemed to be more better at answering the adults question .

"It was great Dave " ,Theodore smiled with his usual ear to ear grin .He was probably the happiest of the group of six kids .

"My friends in the chemistry lab invited me to come over and work on a top-secret invention this weekend ",Simon says while he adjusts his glasses .Brittany wasn't into science so the comment didn't interest her in the least so she just listen trying to keep herself from yawning .

"Well ,that's great Simon ",Dave answers driving the car towards home .

"That's sounds like a fun weekend Simon " ,Her sister, Jeanette smiles at Simon trying to keep herself from blushing at her boyfriend .

"I am going to hang out riding my skateboard all weekend ",Alvin added with a smile .Brittany rolled her eyes, thinking all Alvin cares about is stupid skateboarding .She had no interest to know about his ability to jump a ramp .Dave didn't really respond to Alvin's comment .She noticed her sister Eleanor wasn't really making much of a comment either ,maybe she was as bored with the conversation as she was as the car pulled into the Seville's driveway the kids got out .The girls thanked Dave for the ride, waving at their boyfriends before heading towards the treehouse where they lived.

"Don't you girls ever wish something different would happen? It's always the same thing day in and out ",Brittany walks in front of her sisters turning around so she is looking at them both walking backwards .

"What do you mean Brittany?",Eleanor shrugged she eyed her sister who could at times be a drama queen .Her sister Brittany who is walking backward and not paying much attention to where she is going accidentally bumps right into a boy's leg .She turns around as her two sisters begin to giggle .As she turns around ,her small body she is only as tall as the boys kneecap .She looks up at him almost embarrassed but smiles still looking up at the him .She clears her throat before speaking .

"Sorry about that ,I guess I wasn't paying attention ",Brittany stares up at the tall ,thin boy looking to be in his early twenties .His blue jeans and brown tee-shirt with gray sneakers .Her two sisters also staring up at him .His brown eyes looking down at them with his short brown hair .

"It's alright are you the Chipettes ?",He asked almost with a chuckle

"Yes,I am Brittany and these are my sisters Jeanette and Eleanor.",Brittany answers the boy's question, pointing at her two sisters .

"My name is Peter Moore and I go Western university .We are having a party this weekend at our sorority and we wanted to invite you and the Chipmunks to join us ",The boy smiles, "Well if your available ?",Brittany squeals with delight .

"Of course we will come ", Brittany smiles grining as is she grabbed by the arm of her two sisters

"Brittany ,we can't go to a college party ",Eleanor eyes her with angry .

"Gee Brittany I don't know I mean ,aren't they a little old for us to be hanging out with? I don't think Dave would like us or the boys going to a college party ",Jeanette adds agreeing with Eleanor on this one.

"We don't need Dave's permission to go anywhere .The boys do, but I am sure we can sneak them out to come .It will be fun ",Brittany jumps with excitement .She turns around smiling at the boy ,"We will be there "

"Great tomorrow at 8 ",The boys says turning the other direction walking away from the group of girls .

"Girls we need to go shopping we can't go to a college party dressed in high school clothes ",Brittany grabs both her sisters hands trying to drag them behind her .

"Brittany ,this just doesn't seem right ",Eleanor breaks away from her sister's hand.

"Come on Ellie we need a little fun in our life, not the same old boring thing",Brittany rolls her eyes ",We need a little excitement ",Brittany puts her arms around both her sisters",I promise you won't regret this ok"

"I am already regretting going along with this,Brittany and I haven't even went yet",Jeanette follows behind Brittany and Eleanor shuffling her feet wishing she could stand up to her sister instead following along with her dumb ideas .

(To be continued )


	2. Chapter 2

"Come on Simon, you have come .How could you say no",Brittany and Alvin follow Simon around the basement .Brittany is pledging with Simon trying to convince him the party is a good idea .

"No ,I refuse to go along with this one ",Simon shakes his head, trying to get away from his brother and Brittany ."If Dave were to find out none of us will be leaving the house again until we our in college .If you think Dave doesn't have the authority to punish you and your sisters Brittany think again."

"Come on, Simon live a little ",Alvin walks on his brothers heels "Do you really want to spend all yours years as a teen saying you did nothing expect make a science experiment ?"

"Alvin if you're going to go along with this stupid idea watch out for the girls ",Simon whispers in Alvin's ear .Brittany rolls her eyes overhearing him .

"We don't need a babysitter, especially not Alvin if anything someone should be watching him and Dave isn't our parent Simon",Brittany responds getting offended by the comment ."It's the year 2016 not the 1950's anymore .We can protect ourselves ."

"I am going to catch girls not watch out for them ",Alvin responded almost shouting at his brother .

"We are family Brittany we need to watch out for each other and Dave is the adult ",Simon sighs he looks up at the ceiling before looking back at Brittany and Alvin "I don't know how I get talked into these things, but I better go to keep eye on the rest of you"

"A chaperone ,can't you just come long and enjoy yourself Simon?"Alvin folds his arms .He never could never understand his brother need to always be so responsible all the time .

"Because I know the rest of you and someone has to keep things under control "Simon turns toward the basement steps beginning to walk back upstairs .

"I hope he isn't going to embarrass us .This is our first chance to hang out at a real party ",Brittany sits down in the chair ,putting her feet up on the chair's seat cover crossing her arms.

"Don't worry Brittany once we get there we will just find a way to ditch him",Alvin smiles putting his arm around his girlfriend .Brittany shoves his arm off of her shoulder .

"Ditching your own brother Alvin that's kind of mean",Brittany looks over at Alvin out of the corner of her eye .

It''s either that or have him watching us the whole time having a babysitter ",Alvin sits down next to Brittany in the chair .Brittany turned her nose at the idea of having a babysitter .Alvin knew the babysitter comment would convince her to ditch his overly protective brother .

"Well, maybe your right Alvin",Brittany didn't really like the idea of ditching Simon but she didn't want him hovering over them the whole same time .

Don't worry Brittany I won't let anything get in the way of this being the best night we have ever had mainly me having a chance to pick up college girls " ,Alvin smiles at the thought rubbing his hands together .

"Alvin you can be such a pig at times ",Brittany pushes him off the chair onto the floor .

Alvin stands up smiling ,"I am a complete gentlemen when it comes to the ladies "He tries to kiss Brittany's hand . She pulls it away before he can .

"Alvin I don't need your spit all over my hand ",she turns her head shaking it in disgust wiping her hand on the side of her skirt .

"You will want me later my lovely lady ",Alvin winks at her before walking up the basement steps as Brittany rolls her eyes at him .Brittany just shakes her head at him.

"Any girl who gets stuck with you will regret it later "She yells at him as he walks upstairs .After she sees him get upstairs, he turns off the basement light when he gets to the top . "Thanks a lot Alvin ""she shuffles her own feet onto the floor climbing up out of the chair and walks upstairs out of the basement .

(To be continued )


	3. Chapter 3

The boys had told Dave they sleeping at the girls house so he took his girlfriend Julie to an art exhibit in another town and wasn't coming home until later that night .

As the group of six Chipmunks walked up to the college sorority house there were people all over the yard and loud music playing .As they entered the house it smelled of smoke and there were people everywhere dancing and drinking liquor .At first the group stood near the door checking out the party .The girls were dressed in pleated ruffle mini skirts with short sleeve crop tops with bow stocking and high heels .Their tails stuck out the back of the skirt but they didn't cover to much below that .They had gone really heavy on the make-up. Simon didn't say a word about their outfits as he was always a gentlemen to the girls and kept this mouth shut .The boys on the other hand were wearing blue - jeans and nice sweater vests along with with nice loafers .Alvin adjusted his bow-tie .He walked up to two girls dancing and walked in-between them .He smiled and climbed up onto the table next to them .

"Hello Ladies I am Alvin Seville and whom might you be?",He winked at both the girls trying to give them his Alvin charm .The two girls just began to giggling and moved away to the other side of the room .

Brittany climbed up on the table next to him and began laughing "nice work Alvin you really know how to chase girls off"

"You should be the one to talk do you and your sisters think you can catch a guy looking like cheap hookers?",Alvin snapped back at Brittany .

Both Jeanette and Eleanor clime up on the table next to Alvin and cross their arms ""We don't look like hookers that's mean ",Eleanor snapped back at Alvin's comment .

Theodore climes up on the table standing between the group "Can't we all just be nice to each other ?"

"You stay on one side of the room and we will stay are the other ",Alvin snaps staring at Brittany .

"That's just fine by me ",Brittany says, grabbing the hands of her two sisters climbing back down off the table .As they begin walking Brittany bumps right into Peter again .She looks up embarrassed when she realizes she has bumped into his leg for the second time "Sorry about that again .Wish we could stop meeting like this "

Peter begins laughing "I was afraid you won't make it .Can I offer you and your sisters a drink?"Peter holds up a beer. Brittany looks at her two sisters who both gulp and stare at Brittany for minute .

"Well,I don't know we really aren't old enough to drink",Brittany steps backward a little putting her arm in front of her sisters .

"No one is going to know I promise you ",Peter sets the beer down in front of them putting three straws in it "just a little sip "

Brittany shrugs "Well maybe just a sip "She puts her mouth onto a straw taking a small sip .Eleanor looks at Jeanette, who just eye each other .

"Well, I always wanted to try a little "Eleanor says before she puts her mouth on another straw .Jeanette mutters to herself before copying her sisters lead .Eleanor spits to the side spraying some of it back out liquid sprays onto Simon ' s glasses as he comes over to try and stop the girls after watching them from across the room .He removes them wiping them off on his shirt .

"Thanks a lot Ellie",Simon looks annoyed at Eleanor as he puts back on his glasses .

"Sorry Simon it was an accident ",Eleanor looks at him trying not to laugh .

"This a man's drink ",Alvin jumps over grabbing a straw and starts sucking down a large gulp and burps .Theodore watches staying near his brother Simon .

"Alvin your so disgusting ",Brittany says,wrinkling her nose at him turning her head .

"Maybe the girls prefer a wine cooler ",Peter smiles,setting one down with straws in it .A few of the other boys gather around to watch .They were laughing and giving each other high fives .

"That's not bad "Eleanor smiles after taking a sip .

"I actually like it ",Jeanette smiles taking another sip .Theodore walks over next to Alvin .He grabs a straw and starts taking a sip of the beer.

"Come on,Simon try some "He smiles at his brother as through they were trying a free sample at the candy store .

Simon shakes his head "I am not going along with this . I knew this whole party was a bad idea "

Brittany and Alvin stand up on the table and begin to dance together .They dance with their backs to one another with both arms in the air, bouncing up and down to the beat of music . Both Eleanor and Theodore join in followed by Jeanette who dances alone in the middle of all of them . She smiles at Simon .

"Come on Simon, Dance with me " Jeanette pulls him up on the table and begins dancing with Simon .

(To be continued )


	4. Chapter 4

As they are dancing a chipmunk who looks to be much older then the Chipmunks and Chipettes jumps onto the table .As Brittany turns her head to look in his direction she watches him .She couldn't believe it another Chipmunk not only that but a college aged Chipmunk .His blue - jeans ,white tee-shirt ,and leather jacket made him look like a biker .His blue eyes staring at her made her fall in love with him instantly .He walks over to Brittany she smiles wondering if he could talk like her ,her sisters , and the boys .He was gorgeous .

"Hi Brittany mind if I have this dance",He taps her shoulder ,then extends his hand "I saw you on stage last summer .You were amazing "Alvin is glaring over at them with jealously in his eyes .Brittany smiles at Alvin before turning her attention back to this gorgeous hunk of Chipmunk who just asked her to dance .

"I would love to dance ",Brittany puts her arms around the boys neck and he puts his arms around her waist ."so what's your name?"

"Forgive me it's Donald ",The boy responds while the two dance to a slow song .

"I didn't think there were other talking Chipmunks around well other then us ",Brittany smiles nodding her head ,toward the other five Chipmunks dancing next to them well expect Alvin ,who is watching them with jealously in his eyes .

"I grew up in my humane caregiver house I guess you might all him my dad ",He smiles never taking his eyes off Brittany .

"What are you studying? ",Brittany was trying make conversation getting to know him without asking anything to personal .

"I am majoring in business right now",As Donald is speaking Alvin taps Brittany on the shoulder .

"Can I have word with you ?",He asks almost snapping at her .

"Go away Alvin I am trying to dance ",Brittany eyes him with angry . The two move so her and Donald are away from Alvin into the middle of the table .

"I know somewhere private we can go ",Donald whispers into Brittany's ear "that is if he is bothering you"

"Well,I mean I am not sure ",Brittany is kind of nervous answering his question .She bites her lip ."It's just that ",She begins unsure how to answer him.

"She isn't going anywhere with you ",Alvin walks up behind them shouting crossing his arms glaring at Donald with the evil eye.

"Since when did you start telling me what to do?",Brittany shouts back at Alvin .She grabs Donald's hand and the two clime down off the table together "I would love to get away from him ."

"Simon go do that chaperone thing stop her from going with him",Alvin pushes Simon from the back toward the edge of the table but by the time they reach the it both Brittany and Donald are out of sight ."Great job Simon you let her leave with him "Alvin scolds his brother

"I tried to warn you about these parties "Simon says, he shakes his head "Brittany is smart enough to know better .I guess we better go try and find her and get out of here ."Simon takes both Eleanor's and Theodore ' s hands "stay near me ",Simon warns them with the disappearance of Brittany he felt a need to keep an eye on the younger ones

Eleanor breaks her hand free "I am not walking around holding your hand like some baby "she responds as she snaps her hand away from him .Theodore just holds Simon ' s hand like he was told to .

Alvin grabs Eleanor's hand "hold mine ,we need to stay together "Simon was kind of impressed he had never seen Alvin act so responsible before."I don't need you running off with some boy "

Eleanor looks at Alvin . "I am not leaving with a boy I am not that stupid ",Eleanor responds trying to free her hand from Alvin's grasp .He tightens his grip on her hand .

"Eleanor knock it off and stay with me ok ",Alvin scolds her in more of a authoritative sounding tone .Jeanette was following the group slightly behind them .

"Alvin your starting to sound like Dave",Eleanor says walking dragging her feet as he holds her hand

Alvin looks at Eleanor out the corner of his eyes before yelling "noooo"

(To be continued )


	5. Chapter 5

As Brittany enters a small room with Donald he pulls up a chair for her .He closes the door ,locking it behind him .Brittany is really nervous her heart is pounding fast .He pours her a glass of wine and sets it in front of her before he sits down in the chair next to her .This wasn't at all romantic nor did it feel very comfortable. He smiles almost chuckling at how nervous she looks .

"It's ok baby just relax ",He rubs her back with his hand holding up the glass of wine clanging it with her glass and takes along sip .She picks it up, taking a drink .He comes around to her left side and kisses her cheek, then comes around the other side kissing the other side ."you are really beautiful Brittany from the moment I saw you I thought you were the most beautiful girl in the world "He tries to kiss her lips ,pushing her backward forcing the back of the chairs to flip back, she pushes him backward off of her the opposite direction onto the floor she picks up the glass of wine tossing the wine out of the glasses into his face .As he starts to stand up,he tries to grab her arm,she punched him in the nose,causing him to fall back onto the floor as he hits the floor, he lands on his back,his nose is bleeding, he holds his bleeding nose with his right hand .

"Stay away from me ,you creep "she runs to the the door ,finding it locked so she rams into it with her shoulder a couple of times trying to get it open it .He grabs Brittany down onto the ground but she manages to slide her herself out from under him and jam the door open . Donald chases after her into the hallway and she runs out into the main room .

"You stupid tramp ",He yells ,running after her .She runs right into the group of Chipmunks who had been searching for her .Alvin walks up to Donald with his fist out ready to fight .When he saw he had a bloody nose he looked over at Brittany .

"Nice work ",He winks back at her "get lost buddy or I will deal with you myself "He warns him glaring at him ready to beat him up himself .Both Jeanette and Eleanor hugged their sister tight .

"Are you alright?",Eleanor asks really concerned about her sister .

"I am ok Ellie ",Brittany tries to smile at her sister ,but she is kind of shook up .

"Are you sure?",Theodore asks with a worried look in his eyes ,he is still holding Simon ' s hand .

"Nothing happen, I am ok ",Brittany tries to reassure them "I just want to go home .Before anyone could respond the smoke alarm starts going off and the sprinkler system starts to spray water down on their heads .Someone had thrown a light cigarette onto the couch .It was burning and smoke was filling the room ."could this get any worse ?" Brittany covers her head with her arms .

Simon put his arms around Theodore protectively as Jeanette grabbed to Simon ' s other side ,he rapped his other arm around Jeanette as it became hard to see inside the room .Brittany grabbed to Alvin's arm .Eleanor waves her arms around in the smoke filled room walking forward ."Eleanor get over here "Alvin snapped at her "I told you to stay near me "He looks around the room searching, for her ,but the room is way to dark to see as the electric goes off .People are screaming and running for exits .

"Eleanor ",Simon yells trying to keep a hold of Theodore and Jeanette .He tries to walk looking for a way out while searching for the missing Chipette .

"Ellie where are you?",Jeanette yells looking for any sign of her sister .Theodore trips and falls as someone bumps into them .Simon and Jeanette help him back up .

"Are you ok Theodore? ",Jeanette asks hugging him.

"I am ok , just a cut on my knee " Simon helps Theodore, along but the room is so dark it's hard to tell which way to go .

Back at the Seville house

Dave had just got home from his day with Julie as he comes inside he walks up to the boy's room and peeks over toward the treehouse .He was trying peek in on the kids without them knowing .He couldn't sleep unless he checked in on them. He had gotten back sooner then he had planned .It was only nine clock .When he saw no lights on he got worried "the kids won't go to bed this early on Saturday night "He said talking to himself .His father's instinct telling him something was wrong .Maybe being a single dad had given him the motherly instinct to know when the kids were in trouble .He ran down the steps and went to the girl's house ,knocking on the door, when he didn't get an answer he started to panic ."Alvin what have you done this time? " He looked around seeing fire trucks racing down the street ."Please don't tell that has something to do with one of mine ?"He ran to his car and started to chase the trucks to find out if his kids were there.

(To be continued )


	6. Chapter 6

The burning couch quickly caught the floor on fire which spreads to the near by wall .Kids were screaming, running for their lives trying to make it out of the burning house .The Chipmunks were trying to stay together as a group .Eleanor came running back to the group jumping in front of them .

"Hey guys I found a way out of here ",She is pointing towards her right above where she is standing the corner piece connecting a large shelf had caught fire and started to come loose .It was falling right for her head .

"Ellie look out ",Alvin shouts about to rush toward her to push her out of the away .Eleanor try's to jump, but the large shelf lands on her leg .Her face goes red with pain as she fights off tears trying not to cry .She couldn't help but scream .She was tomboy who could take a lot, but even this was even to much for her .

"Owie,It hurts ,it really hurts ",She yells in server pain .Both Alvin and Simon pulled the shelf off her leg They remove her shoe and stocking to find her ankle is black and blue .Two more boards fall in front of them blocking their way out .Alvin hugs Eleanor tight who has large tears rolling down her cheeks ,she is crying uncontrollable .Brittany's eyes go cold as she notices there way out is now blocked .

"I hope there is another way out of here or we are going to become roast Chipmunks ",Brittany eyes look around in all directions .

"You mean we are trapped in here "Theodore says running to Brittany's side .She puts her arm around him.

"Don't worry Theo I am sure it will be ok,"Brittany hugs him trying to keep him calm .She wasn't trying to upset him she keeps her arm around him as he hugged her to her side . The group looks at each with worried eyes .

"I want Dave",Theodore cries he buried his face next to Brittany's tummy .

"I sure you will see him soon Theodore ",Brittany hugs him tight both her arms around his back .

"We are going to have to try the other way ",Alvin picks up Eleanor holding her so her arms are around his neck one of his arm under her back and his other arm is under her legs .

"Are sure you can carry her Alvin?",Simon asks concerned " don't drop her "

"I have to try she can't walk out herself ",Alvin begins walking the opposite direction walking as fast as he can while trying to carry Eleanor ."I would never drop her"Eleanor still has tears running down her face .She held tight to Alvin's neck .Theodore clinging close to Brittany's side Jeanette holding onto Simon .

Outside the house

Dave drives up and parks the car. Ambulances and police cars surrounded the area .Kids were running out of the house and headed toward the safety of the nearby campus .Some on their cell phones calling their parents,family, and friends letting them know they ok .Dave looked around, he ran into to a group of boys .

"Excuse me, I am looking for my son's a group of three Chipmunks do you know if they were in there ?",He asked the group of boys praying they would answer no to his question .The oldest looking one wearing a gray tee-shirt and brown pants turned his head ,his green eyes staring at Dave .

"You mean Alvin and the Chipmunks? Yeah, I saw them earlier with the Chipettes ",The boy turned his head around before running off with the rest of the boys toward his dorm room . Dave's face went cold ,He was terrified he almost froze in place, but he forced himself to keep looking .He runs over to a police officer .He shakes his shoulder .The police officer turns his head ,looking at him.

"My kids are inside you have to get them out of there",Dave's eyes are filled with panic his hands are shaking as he begs the officer for help .Dave darts forward as he saw part the side roof catch on fire .The officer pulls him back .

"You can't go in there its to risky leave it to the fireman "The officer holds him back by grabbing his shoulders and pulling him back .

"But My kids they could be killed if we don't find them fast ",Dave says trying to run forward again .The officer is making sure to keep him back .

"I am sure we will find them ",The officer tries to calm down this panicked parent from running into a dangerous situation getting himself hurt or killed trying to save his children .He had kids of his own so he understood but he still had a job to do ."We will find them but you have to let us do our job"

(To be continued )


	7. Chapter 7

Alvin was struggling to carry Eleanor .The smoke was filling the room and he fell to the ground . Eleanor hit the floor .She tried to stand up but she screamed in pain falling back to the ground .Alvin stood up ,dusting himself off .Simon came walking up behind them shaking his head .

"I could almost predict that one coming "He put his arm around Eleanor's shoulder helping her to her feet .She leaned on him for support "are you two alright ?"He asked ,eyeing Alvin

"I am fine "Alvin replied in an angry tone .As Brittany who has Theodore clinging to her side came walking up behind them followed by Jeanette .

"It's getting to dark to see "Brittany waved her hand ,trying to keep the smoke out of her face .The group started to cough from the thick smoke filling the room .They were backed into a corner and grabbed onto one another for security .They were shaking as they held onto to one another .A giant humane arm scooped up Brittany,Jeanette ,and Theodore while another scooped up Simon,Alvin,and Eleanor .Peter has Brittany,Jeanette ,and Theodore while another boy looking the same age as Peter wearing a green tee-shirt,blue jeans,gray tennis shoes ,and a brown baseball cap with brown hair and brown eyes held Simon,Alvin, and Eleanor .

Peter has a huge smile on his face along with a pretty wicked grin "Well ,if it isn't Alvin and the Chipmunks and Brittany and the Chipettes .I saw your dad outside Alvin ",He speaks to Alvin and his brothers "He looked pretty upset .He seem to be in a panic .Bet he would pay a lot of money to get you back ."

"Leave our dad out of this "Alvin snapped ,giving Peter a nasty look .He tried to kick his legs ."He is not giving you any money "

"What does that have to do with us ?",Brittany responded snapping back at him as well "we don't have any parents to pay you anything "Brittany struggles to try and break free .

"I won't fall for that miss Brittany .He seem to want you girls back as much as his own kids although,I can't imagine why " Peter laughs carrying Brittany,Jeanette ,and Theodore .While his friend walks behind him carrying the other three .

" But what if Dave doesn't want to pay to get us back we are not his kids he doesn't have to " Eleanor added smartly .

"Well then I guess we will have to dispose of you girls ",Peter laughs as they walk through a back entrance leaving the burning house.

Jeanette gulped she has fear in her eyes "dispose of us"

"That goes for you boys as well " Peter laughs again as they start walking through a dark alley .The Chipmunks struggled to try and break free ."let's see how much six singing Chipmunks are worth shall we ."

"The going rate for a bunch of signing Chipmunks isn't that much "Simon try's to make a joke half smiling before frowning again .

"That's not nice our dad isn't rich "Theodore says he is shaking in fear .A car door is opened and the six Chipmunks are thrown into the back seat as Peter and his friend climb into the front seat and drive off quickly .The Chipmunks in the back seat ,clinging to one another .

Outside the burning house

A young girl with short red hair with green eyes who is kind of short but very thin, wearing a blue dress and high-heels taps Dave on the shoulder .As he turns around ,she hands him a note .She doesn't say a word just turns around walking the other direction away from him as he takes the note out of her hand .

"Wait ,what is this?"He asks as she is walking away ,but she is gone before he can get answer from her .He looks in shock for moment before unfolding the paper .His hands shake as he reads it .He drops the note to the ground when it falls, he bends down picking it up reading it again .He is shock .He reads it again just be sure ."They have kidnapped my kids "He says out loud .He started to turn and report it to the police ,but the note said no cops .He couldn't make any mistakes right now .He stood for a second not sure what to do .He was relieved that were not going to die in the burning house but now terrified their kidnappers were going to be the ones to harm them .He found his keys in his pocket and ran back to his car ."They better not hurt them "He says talking to himself again as he starts the car . All he could do was go home and wait by the phone for them to call .

(To be Continued )


End file.
